A Desperate Act Of Protection
by MisuteriTenshi
Summary: When the Trix go to Tokyo Japan & freeze a girl named Amy Mizuno, it's all up to the Winx Club & the specialists to save her, read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. The Trixs' Plan Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon is a copyright of Naoko Takeuchi, I also don't own Winx Club, Winx Club is a copyright of Iginio Straffi, I also don't own Quest For Camelot, Quest For Camelot is a copyright of Warner Brothers.**

** The Trixs' Plan Part 1**

**One autumn morning in Cloud Tower, senior witches Icy, Darcy, & Stormy were using their vacuums to try to find the new source of energy that they had sensed coming from the planet Earth.**

**"Do you think this girl could possibly be the last Mercurian Princess, you know, the one who aided the Moon Princess in the destruction of our aunt, Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom?" Icy asked Darcy as she, Darcy, & Stormy looked through the vacuums' image of 14-year-old Amy Mizuno frantically getting her schoolbag from out of her locker.**

**On Earth in a town called Crossroads, in a city called Tokyo, in a country called Japan, Amy Mizuno was running to Albert Einsten School for the Gifted because she was late for her computer course.**

**"Oh dear, oh my," Amy said breathlessly still running to Albert Einsten School for the Gifted. "the professor will **_**kill**_** me if I am ever running late again!"**

**Amy was stopped by Icy, Darcy & Stormy on her way to cram school.**

**"Ice Coffin!" Icy shouted covering Amy in blocks of ice.**

**"Let go of me!" Amy screamed at the top of her lungs at Icy hoping that help would come for her.**

**Over at Alfea College for Fairies, Professor Faragonda got a call from Professor Saladin.**

**"Saladin," Professor Faragonda said cheerfully. "I am so very pleased that you called me!"**

**"No time to chat right now Faragonda," Saladin explained. "this entire situation is **_**extremely**_** urgent!"**


	2. The Trixs' Plan Part 2

**The Trixs' Plan Part 2**

**"What is it Saladin," Professor Faragonda asked. "spit it out already!"**

**"My sources tell me that the Trix are in Tokyo Japan," Saladin said. "it appears that a girl named Amy Mizuno has the same DNA as one of the girls that attends your own school, and it also appears that Icy, Darcy, & Stormy want Amy's power for themselves, she may be one of us, though... at this point, I'm not so certain that I want to put any more mystery into Amy's young life, for I can say that Griffin, you, & I **_**all**_** know her history."**

**"I will go & tell Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, & Tecna about their newest mission." Professor Faragonda said to Professor Saladin.**

**"And I will let Sky, Brandon, Riven, & Timmy know that they will need to go along on the mission." Professor Saladin said to Professor Faragonda ending the conversation.**

**Back in Tokyo, Sailor Mars had just thawed out Amy whose teeth were still chattering seeing as she had been frozen in that ice for so long.**

**"How had this happened to you Amy?" Luna asked the shivering blue haired blue eyed girl.**

**"Someone had attacked me." Amy answered still shivering with cold chills.**

**"Was it a... cardian?" Artemis asked Amy whose teeth were still chattering because of the cold she was **_**still**_** feeling.**

**"No, she was no cardian," Amy answered Artemis disagreeably. "this was a teenage girl in college and she had used her magic to put me under ice!"**

**"Come on now Amy," Lita said. "we shall **_**all**_** be going to my house for some nice hot chocolate with either whipped cream or mini marshmellows in it."**

**"That sounds good to me, Lita." Amy shivered.**

**Back at Cloud Tower, the Trix appeared in their dormitory bedroom where Knut was busily sweeping the bedroom floor for the three Trix.**


	3. The Trixs' Plan Part 3

**The Trixs' Plan Part 3**

**"Why do **_**I**_** always get stuck with all the cleaning?" the ogre complained.**

**Icy, Darcy, & Stormy were studying Amy sipping her hot chocolate at Lita's house.**

**"Quit your complaining, Knut," Darcy ordered the ogre. "and continue with your sweeping!"**

**Knut didn't listen to Darcy so instead he decided to watch the five sailor scouts with the Trix.**

**"Are you sure these five girls **_**really**_** pose any threat to us?" Knut asked Icy, Darcy, & Stormy.**

**"The wimpy mousy little girl that Icy had frozen in Tokyo possessed a great deal of strength," Darcy answered Knut. "after all, she could very well be a fairy, and if she is a fairy... then we will be the ones to kill her."**

**Back at Alfea, a Red Fountain aircraft landed on the Alfea grounds as Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, & Tecna all ran over to greet their guests.**

**"Are you girls ready for our mission?" Riven asked Musa, Bloom, Flora, Tecna, & Stella.**

**"Not quite yet," Stella answered Riven also speaking for her four friends. "as girls, we still need to pack our belongings, right girls?"**

**"Right!" Bloom, Musa, Tecna, & Flora all exclaimed in agreement with Stella.**

**It never took the Winx Club long to pack, for just as soon as they were ready with their suitcases in hand, Bloom & Sky, Musa & Riven, Flora, and Tecna & Timmy were all set to go to Tokyo Japan where their assignment was.**

**Back in the town of Crossroads, a cardian had made itself known at Lita's house as Alan & Anne not to mention Icy, Darcy, & Stormy and Knut (disguised as Amy's love interest, Keiichi Stanton.) followed close behind it.**

**Back on the aircraft, Tecna began having a memory of hers & Timmy's Christmas trip to Gardenia.**

**Deep inside Tecna's memory, it was on the very same aircraft they were riding on now for their mission, Tecna was talking to Timmy a mile a minute while he was trying to drive the aircraft through a nebula.**

**"BE QUIET TECNA, I'M TRYING TO DRIVE HERE!" Timmy yelled furiously.**

**"Uh-oh Timmy," Tecna warned. "we're going to crash into a nebula!"**

**"And speaking of crash," Riven added insensitively. "how sad, poor Timmy's crashed at the wheel."**

**"Oh no, Brandon, Sky," Tecna called. "please assist Timmy!"**

**"We're on it!" Sky and Brandon both called.**

**Sky unbuckled Timmy from the driver's seat of the aircraft and took him to the back while Brandon buckled himself in the driver's seat and resumed where Timmy had left off.**

**Tecna unbuckled herself and ran to the very back of the aircraft to kneel by Timmy's side.**

**"I'm sorry Timmy," Tecna sobbed. "you told me to be quiet, and I didn't listen, I'm so worthless."**

**Timmy began shushing Tecna, "Tecna, don't talk that way, I love you," Timmy began softly. "trust me, you are not worthless... not to me."**

**Timmy began to sing a soft love song to Tecna to calm her down.**

**Timmy: **_**Look at the sky**_**;**

_**Tell me, what do you see**_**;**

_**Just close your eyes**_**;**

_**And describe it to me**_**;**

_**The heavens are sparkling**_**;**

_**With starlight tonight**_**;**

_**That's what I see through your eyes**_**.**

**Brandon put the aircraft on autopilot and everyone listened as Tecna picked up where Timmy left off.**

**Tecna: **_**I see the heavens**_**;**

_**Each time that you smile**_**;**

_**I hear your heartbeat**_**;**

_**Just go on for miles**_**;**

_**And suddenly I know**_**;**

_**Why life is worthwhile**_**;**

_**That's what I see**_**;**

_**Through your eyes**_**.**

**Riven scoffed at the song, "This is no stupid musical." he said.**

**Musa shushed Riven so she could continue to listen to the song.**

**Timmy & Tecna: **_**That's what I see**_**;**

_**Through your eyes**_**;**

_**Here in the night**_**;**

_**I see the sun**_**;**

_**Here in the dark**_**;**

_**Our two hearts are one**_**;**

_**It's out of our hands**_**;**

_**We can't stop**_**;**

_**What we have begun**_**;**

_**And love just took me**_**;**

_**By surprise**_**;**

_**Looking through your eyes**_**.**

**Bloom held Brandon near as the song continued.**

**Timmy & Tecna: **_**I see a night**_**;**

_**I wish could last**_**;**

_**forever**_**;**

_**I see a world**_**;**

_**We're meant**_**;**

_**To see together**_**;**

_**And it is**_**;**

_**So much**_**;**

_**More than I**_**;**

_**Remember**_**;**

**Stella embraced Prince Sky as Tecna and Timmy continued singing.**

**Timmy: **_**More than I remember**_**.**

**Tecna: **_**More than I have known**_**.**

**Timmy & Tecna: **_**Here in the night**_**;**

_**I see the sun**_**;**

_**Here in the dark**_**;**

_**Our two hearts are one**_**;**

_**It's out of our hands**_**;**

_**We can't stop**_**;**

_**What we have begun**_**;**

_**And love just took me**_**;**

_**By surprise**_**;**

_**Looking through your eyes**_**.**

_**Looking through your eyes**_**.**

**When the song ended, everyone but Tecna & Timmy was crying by the song's beauty including Riven, and Riven never even cried for as long as Sky, Brandon, and Timmy had known him.**

**"That song was so beautiful!" Riven sobbed as Bloom handed him a tissue.**

**It was Musa who brought Tecna out of her trance.**

**"What were you thinking about?" Musa asked her roommate.**

**"Our trip to Gardenia for Christmas when Timmy & I made Riven cry," Tecna laughed. "that was funny!"**

**"I did not cry," Riven said to Tecna denying the fact that he actually **_**did**_** cry. "you had better take that back!"**

**Back in Tokyo, Racy was about ready to steal Serena's, Amy's, Raye's, Lita's, & Mina's energy when all of a sudden, Stormy attacked the group of five girls in one shot.**


	4. Arrival On The Scene

**Arrival On The Scene**

**"Electric Twister!" Stormy shouted as Serena held up her crystal star transformation locket.**

**"Moon Crystal Power!" Serena called out making the startling transformation into Sailor Moon.**

**The other sailor scouts transformed, Raye transformed into Sailor Mars, Lita transformed into Sailor Jupiter, and Mina transformed into Sailor Venus.**

**"Hurry up and transform Amy," Sailor Mars ordered. "we could **_**really**_** use the help of Sailor Mercury right about now!"**

**"Okay okay, don't nag at me anymore," Amy laughed at Sailor Mars. "Mercury Power!"**

**Back on the Red Fountain aircraft, Tecna was contacting her twin brother, Trenton Lee via webcam.**

**"Hello Little Sister," Trenton Lee said from over the webcam. "how is your life at Alfea?"**

**"It is great," Tecna said to her brother over the webcam. "however, we are on our way to Tokyo Japan on planet Earth so we can save five girls of whom we have never even met."**

**"Do you still remember everything I taught you?" Trenton Lee asked Tecna over the webcam.**

**"Yes." Tecna answered Trenton Lee as they both signed off their webcams.**

**"Everybody, prepare for landing," the blonde specialist, Prince Sky said. "Tokyo Japan is coming up fast!"**

**Back at Lita's house in Tokyo, Amy tried once again to transform, "Mercury Power!" she called out once again.**

**Again, nothing happened when Amy attempted to become Sailor Mercury.**

**"What's wrong Amy!" Sailor Moon called.**

**"I can't transform!" Amy called back to the rest of the sailor team.**

**"Well that's just too bad," Knut as Keiichi said running at Amy full force. "all we want is your magic power."**

**Keiichi then pinned Amy up against Lita's living room wall with his bare hands.**

**"Keiichi... my Keiichi," Amy asked grunting & struggling in pain. "just **_**why**_** are you doing this to me?"**

**"I love bursting your bubble **_**Princess**_** Mercury," Darcy laughed at Amy. "because this is **_**not**_** your Keiichi."**

**"Just who in heaven's name are you," Amy asked the Trix feeling baffled herself as Darcy changed Knut back to his ugly ogre self and the Winx Club & the specialists crashed the party. "and just **_**how**_** on earth do **_**you**_** all know about **_**my**_** history?"**


	5. Amy & Tecna Learn Their History

**Amy & Tecna Learn Their History**

**"We are the senior witches from Cloud Tower, my name is Icy," Icy said to Amy. "and these two lovely ladies are my sisters, Darcy & Stormy Trix!"**

**"What have you done with my boyfriend," Amy demanded the evil Trix. "please do tell me, what do you want with Keiichi!"**

**"Keiichi, now that's cute, don't you get it now Princess," Stormy said. "Keiichi Stanton is not even this guy's **_**real**_** name!"**

**"Knut, it's time for you to step up!" Darcy ordered.**

**The ogre ran at Amy as Bloom shielded the teenage civilian from Knut's attack, "Fire Ball!" she called knocking the hideous ogre onto his fat bottom thus shaking Lita's house in the process.**

**After the sailor scouts minus Sailor Mercury & the Winx Club won the battle against the Trix & Knut, Luna & Artemis began to tell the five Winx Club freshmen girls all about their roles during the Silver Millennium upon the Moon Kingdom.**

**"During the Silver Millennium before you five fairies were reincarnated to live upon the planets of Domino, Solaria, Melody, Linphea, & Zenith in the magic dimension, Princess Stella of Solaria was Princess Stella of the Moon as well as the eldest daughter of Queen Serenity, Musa of Melody was in fact Princess Musa of the Planet Jupiter as well as Princess Lita's older sister, Princess Bloom of Domino was in fact the older sister of Princess Raye of Mars, & Princess Flora of Linphea was actually Princess Flora of Venus as well as Mina's older sister." Luna explained.**

**"What about me?" Tecna asked Luna & Artemis.**

**"Princess Tecna of Zenith," Artemis explained. "you were the eldest daughter of King Hermes of Mercury also making Amy **_**your**_** younger sister."**

**"And as my younger sister," Tecna told Luna & Artemis. "I am going to give Amy a most wonderfully precious gift."**


	6. Amy's Gift From Tecna Part 1

**Amy's Gift From Tecna Part 1**

**"But I can't transform," Amy stated. "now how am I even **_**supposed**_** to fight evildoers, I feel so **_**useless**_**!"**

**Tecna took Amy's power stick & used her powers over technology to transform it into a stylish sapphire blue pendant, Tecna then handed the pendant back to Amy, "You can use this to transform now." she told Amy sincerely as the other sailor scouts' transformation tools began to undergo the same exact magical transformation that Amy's own power stick had undergone as the other sailor scouts & the Winx Club then slowly began changing back to their civilian forms.**

**"What are these wicked cool gadgets?" Serena asked.**

**"They are your Magic Winx Pendants," Bloom explained to Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, & Mina as the five girls picked up their respected necklace. "these will be quite handy once we get back to Magix within a few days time."**

**"But," Amy asked Tecna curiously. "how do we transform with these new items?"**

**"Usually, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, & I all call out our names then the phrase 'Magic Winx,'" Tecna answered Amy. "but in the case of you & your four friends, you call out the name of your own respected planet, then 'Magic Winx.'"**

**"What about Darien & the Moonlight Knight," Serena asked as Darien entered Lita's house. "aren't they going to Magix too?"**

**"Of course I'm going with you girls, Meatball Head!" Darien laughed.**

**"As long as you are staying with us," Brandon said to Darien. "then you will have to train as a specialist with Sky, Timmy, Riven, & me over at our school, Red Fountain while Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, & Mina all stay at Alfea with Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, & Tecna."**

**"Sounds perfect to me." Darien said in agreement.**

**"Tecna, major question." Amy said.**

**"Ask away." Tecna permitted Amy.**

**"Those three witches, Icy, Darcy, & Stormy, well... they mentioned someplace called Cloud Tower," Amy asked Tecna remembering what Icy had told her. "what did they mean by the name Cloud Tower, just what is it by any chance anyway?"**


	7. Amy's Gift From Tecna Part 2

**Amy's Gift From Tecna Part 2**

**"Magix has three schools," Tecna explained to Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, & Mina. "Alfea, that is where Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, & I all go to school and also where you will all be staying, Red Fountain School for Specialists, Prince Sky, Brandon, Riven, & Timmy all go there and Darien will also be staying there, and finally school number three is Cloud Tower where the dangerous Trix, in other words Icy, Darcy, & Stormy all attend classes."**

**"Witches... do you mean **_**real**_** witches?" Serena asked curiously.**

**"This simply is not **_**rational**_** nor is it **_**logical**_**," Amy said now sounding like her newly discovered older sister, Tecna for the first time. "I mean, there are no such things as witches!"**

**"Wow Tecna," Musa joked. "Amy really **_**is**_** your younger sister!"**

**"Remember Icy, Darcy, & Stormy are very dangerous," Luna said to Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, & Mina. "so that will be the reason as to why Artemis & I shall go with you to the magical dimension of Magix along with the four Stanton brothers who will also be accompanying Darien at Red Fountain as fellow specialists."**

**"That sounds terrific," Tecna exclaimed. "thank you Luna!"**

**Three days later, the Winx Club, Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, & Mina, the specialists, Darien, and Kazuyuki, Katsuji, Masaya, & the **_**real**_** Keiichi Stanton went from Earth in the magical dimesion where Serena, Raye, Mina, Amy, & Lita were to be meeting Professor Faragonda for the very first time at the Alfea College for Fairies with Luna & Artemis in hand, and Darien, Masaya, Kazuyuki, Keiichi, & Katsuji were to meet Professor Saladin for the very first time at the Red Fountain School for Specialists.**


	8. Amy's Gift From Tecna Part 3

**Amy's Gift From Tecna Part 3**

**"I am so happy that you have **_**finally**_** rescued the last Mercurian as well as brought her back here for protection!" Miss Faragonda was saying to Tecna & the rest of the Winx Club who were standing in her office with the five sailor scouts.**

**"That and I have learned something totally **_**important**_** about my own past." Tecna told Miss Faragonda proudly.**

**"Oh really," Miss Faragonda asked Tecna. "and what may this discovery be?"**

**"Princess Tecna of Zenith was **_**my**_** older sister upon the planet Mercury... Ma'am," Amy answered just before Tecna could even speak. "for once in my life... I am the last Mercurian no longer!"**

**"That is correct," Tecna said very rationally. "Amy & I both share the same DNA, both you & Professor Saladin were right about Amy & her four friends all along... they **_**are**_** on our side!"**

**"That is wonderful news," Miss Faragonda said. "and now that the five of you girls had found your sisters from the Silver Millennium, it is now time to discuss the matter of your sleeping arrangements."**

**"Sleeping arrangements?" Stella asked Miss Faragonda feeling nervous about the entire idea.**


	9. Sleeping Arrangements

**Sleeping Arrangements**

**"Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, the five of you girls will be sharing the same apartment as Bloom, Flora, Musa, Tecna, & Stella, Serena, you & Stella will share a bedroom, Amy & Lita, the two of you will be sharing Musa & Tecna's bedroom with them, and Raye & Mina, you both will be sharing Bloom & Flora's bedroom with them." Miss Faragonda said.**

**"Alright," Stella exclaimed. "slumber party!"**

**That afternoon in Stella's bedroom after Stella had magically assisted Serena with unpacking her own personal bedroom, then Stella saw Serena hanging up her Crossroads Junior High school uniform in her closet, "Oh how **_**hideous**_** Serena," Stella exclaimed. "you mean to tell me that you and all of your friends dress like **_**that**_** on school days!"**

**"Yes, where I come from, school uniforms are **_**mandatory**_**, everyone I know who is either in junior high or high school has to wear a school uniform." Serena said to Stella.**

**"Fashion tip Sis, since you're here in Alfea, you & your friends **_**don't**_** have to **_**necessarily**_** wear uniforms to class every single day, you can do things in the same way as **_**my**_** friends & **_**I**_** all do them & wear to school whatever you would choose!" Stella advised Serena.**

**"Thank you Stella," Serena said gently. "I'll keep that in mind for tomorrow morning when my friends & I go to class then."**


	10. Miss Faragonda's Announcement

**Miss Faragonda's Announcement**

**The next morning, Stella & Serena were late for breakfast in the Alfea dining room.**

**"Why are you guys so late this morning anyway Serena," Raye asked. "what's your excuse for this morning?"**

**"Fashion emergency," Stella explained to Raye. "I was helping Serena pick out an outfit so she wouldn't be seen going around Magix let alone Alfea in that **_**hideous**_** not to mention **_**out-of-date**_** school uniform that she always wears."**

**Amy, Raye, Lita & Mina all still wore their school uniforms while Serena was wearing her pink turtleneck sweater with long sleeves, charcoal pleated mini skirt, white socks, & black shoes with criss cross straps as Miss Faragonda stood up to make an announcement.**

**"Young ladies, in order to celebrate our Milkyway Galaxy Fairy & Specialist Protection Program here at the schools of both Alfea & Red Fountain too," Miss Faragonda announced. "the Red Fountain School for Specialists is holding a very festive school dance tonight, yes I know that we usually host the school dances, but my good friend, Professor Saladin over at Red Fountain has generously offered to host the dance."**

**"Escuse me Ma'am," Amy asked Miss Faragonda nervously. "but has your good colleague invited the witches who attend Cloud Tower as well?"**

**"No Amy," Miss Faragonda assured the blue haired blue eyed girl. "Saladin has not invited anybody who attends the school of Cloud Tower."**

**"Thank goodness for that." Amy sighed with relief.**


	11. A Party Crashing Plan

**A Party Crashing Plan**

**Over at Cloud Tower, in one of the classrooms that very same morning, Headwitchtress Griffin came up to her pupils to make a little announcement of her own.**

**"Pupils of Cloud Tower, I have some very distressing news," Headwitchtress Griffin said. "the specialists of Red Fountain have invited the fairies of Alfea to attend a dance honoring the Milkyway Galaxy Fairy & Specialist Protection Program that their two schools have created."**

**"Boo! Boo!" the crowd of young witches in training shouted in unison.**

**"Yes my students I agree with you, however there is some good news in all of this." the Cloud Tower headmistress said.**

**"What is the good news?" a young witch named Lucy asked the Cloud Tower headmistress.**

**"We will be crashing their little gathering tonight!" Headwitchtress Griffin answered Lucy.**

**Back at Alfea just before the dance at Red Fountain, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, & Mina were all outside on Alfea's quad with Prince Sky, Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Darien, Kazuyuki, Katsuji, Masaya, & Keiichi.**

**Stella noticed that Kazuyuki Stanton was looking a bit fatigued as Luna & Artemis had recalled that it was in fact **_**Zoisite**_** who always looked exhausted not **_**Malachite **_**as that was who Kazuyuki & Keiichi really were respectfully.**

**"Why so tired Kazuyuki Darling," Mina asked. "did you have a good sleep last night?"**

**But now Kazuyuki was sound asleep, he didn't even bother to listen let alone **_**answer**_** his girlfriend's one & only single question.**


	12. The Dance At Red Fountain

**The Dance At Red Fountain**

**That night at Red Fountain, Prince Sky was ironing his specialist uniform when Saladin, the headmaster entered the bedroom that Sky & Brandon shared with Darien & Keiichi, "You had best hurry up Sky, the girls are already here!"**

**"I'll be right there in a minute." Prince Sky said to Saladin.**

**Saladin then left for what was usually the dining room of the Red Fountain School leaving the young Eraklyon Prince to change for the party in peace.**

**Once in the now decorated ballroom, Prince Sky saw Bloom giving Darien a cup of the finest soda in all of the city of Magix.**

**"Thanks for the drink Bloom," Darien said gratefully. "my throat was as dry as a sandy desert!"**

**Prince Sky grabbed Bloom's left hand after she gave Darien his cup of soda then the Prince of Eraklyon led the last Princess of Domino into a graceful waltz with the other specialists following his example.**

**Once Sky & Bloom's waltz was through, the school of Red Fountain had begun to be attacked by all the witches from the school of Cloud Tower.**


	13. Tecna Comatose! Amy Transforms Part 1

**Tecna Comatose! Amy Transforms Part 1**

**"Give us what we have come here for," Icy demanded Saladin. "give us the Princess of Mercury!"**

**"Well you cannot have Amy, Icy," Tecna said feeling ferocious determination entering her voice. "Magic Winx!"**

**Seeing Tecna transforming, Bloom & Raye, Stella & Serena, Mina & Flora, and Musa & Lita all transformed as well.**

**"Bloom Magic Winx!" Bloom called out.**

**"Mars Magic Winx!" Raye called out.**

**"Stella Magic Winx!" Stella called out.**

**"Moon Magic Winx!" Serena called out.**

**Sky, Brandon, Timmy, Riven, Katsuji, Kazuyuki, Masaya, Keiichi, & Darien all got their phanto weaponry as the other girls transformed.**

**"Musa Magic Winx!" Musa called out.**

**"Jupiter Magic Winx!" Lita called out.**

**"Flora Magic Winx!" Flora called out.**

**"Venus Magic Winx!" Mina called out.**

**Once the other girls transformed into their fairy forms & Serena, Raye, Lita, & Mina had transformed into their newest forms as fairies, Tecna was the first one to nearly attack the three wicked Trix as another young witch in training named Mirta had stepped directly in front of Tecna's & the Trixs' path.**

**"Get out of our way Mirta!" Darcy ordered angrily.**

**"Can't we all please just get along without fighting," Mirta asked the Trix & the Winx Club, (Both the old as well as the new members.) "I mean... can't we all just be friends here?"**

**Darcy had attacked and the attack was just about ready to strike Mirta, that is, until Tecna jumped into the full force of Darcy's attack, thus grabbing Mirta & pulling her to safety just before getting herself **_**terribly**_** injured in the process of the battle.**


	14. Tecna Comatose! Amy Transforms Part 2

**Tecna Comatose! Amy Transforms Part 2**

**Seeing Tecna transforming, Bloom & Raye, Stella & Serena, Mina & Flora, and Musa & Lita all transformed as well.**

**"Bloom Magic Winx!" Bloom called out.**

**"Mars Magic Winx!" Raye called out.**

**"Stella Magic Winx!" Stella called out.**

**"Moon Magic Winx!" Serena called out.**

**Sky, Brandon, Timmy, Riven, Katsuji, Kazuyuki, Masaya, Keiichi, & Darien all got their phanto weaponry as the other girls transformed.**

**"Musa Magic Winx!" Musa called out.**

**"Jupiter Magic Winx!" Lita called out.**

**"Flora Magic Winx!" Flora called out.**

**"Venus Magic Winx!" Mina called out.**

**Once the other girls transformed into their fairy forms & Serena, Raye, Lita, & Mina had transformed into their newest forms as fairies, Tecna was the first one to nearly attack the three wicked Trix as another young witch in training named Mirta had stepped directly in front of Tecna's & the Trixs' path.**

**"Get out of our way Mirta!" Darcy ordered angrily.**

**"Can't we all please just get along without fighting," Mirta asked the Trix & the Winx Club, (Both the old as well as the new members.) "I mean... can't we all just be friends here?"**

**Darcy had attacked and the attack was just about ready to strike Mirta, that is, until Tecna jumped into the full force of Darcy's attack, thus grabbing Mirta & pulling her to safety just before getting herself **_**terribly**_** injured in the process of the battle.**

**"Tecna," Amy & Mirta shouted in unison. "no! You really must get up and continue to fight, we **_**believe**_** in you!"**

**Tecna stood up dizzily as Serena began attacking Icy, Darcy, & Stormy all at once. "Lunar Discs!" she called cutting Icy's left cheek with one of the three sharp silver colored frisbee-like discs.**

**"Are you okay Tecna?" Bloom & Stella asked their courageous comrade.**

**"Yes, I should be okay," Tecna answered Bloom & Stella then turning to attack the Trix once more she shouted, "Laser Cage!" as she attacked all three of the evil Trix at once.**


	15. Tecna Comatose! Amy Transforms Part 3

**Tecna Comatose! Amy Transforms Part 3**

**Darcy had attacked and the attack was just about ready to strike Mirta, that is, until Tecna jumped into the full force of Darcy's attack, thus grabbing Mirta & pulling her to safety just before getting herself **_**terribly**_** injured in the process of the battle.**

**"Tecna," Amy & Mirta shouted in unison. "no! You really must get up and continue to fight, we **_**believe**_** in you!"**

**Tecna stood up dizzily as Serena began attacking Icy, Darcy, & Stormy all at once. "Lunar Discs!" she called cutting Icy's left cheek with one of the three sharp silver colored frisbee-like discs.**

**"Are you okay Tecna?" Bloom & Stella asked their courageous comrade.**

**"Yes, I should be okay," Tecna answered Bloom & Stella then turning to attack the Trix once more she shouted, "Laser Cage!" as she attacked all three of the evil Trix at once.**

**Now it was Darien's turn to attack the Trix as he threw a long stemmed red rose in the general direction of Icy, Darcy, & Stormy.**

**The Trix all dodged Darien's attack as Stormy came up with an attack all her own, "Lightning Bolt!" she called as Darien dodged Stormy's attack and Stormy's attack ended up hitting Tecna thus putting the Fairy of Technology into a desperate comatose state.**

**"No," both Timmy & Amy called out running to the direct spot where Tecna lay in a motionless heap on the Red Fountain ballroom floor. "Tecna!"**

**Timmy began cradling Tecna within his arms as he tried to share his life energy with her as Amy stood up with the fiery look of determination upon her face.**

**"MERCURY MAGIC WINX!" she screamed out at the top of her lungs transforming into the last fairy of the planet Mercury right in front of Icelina's, Darcine's, & Stormella's own eyes.**


	16. Wanting To Avenge Tecna

**Wanting To Avenge Tecna**

**Darcy had attacked and the attack was just about ready to strike Mirta, that is, until Tecna jumped into the full force of Darcy's attack, thus grabbing Mirta & pulling her to safety just before getting herself **_**terribly**_** injured in the process of the battle.**

**"Tecna," Amy & Mirta shouted in unison. "no! You really must get up and continue to fight, we **_**believe**_** in you!"**

**Tecna stood up dizzily as Serena began attacking Icy, Darcy, & Stormy all at once. "Lunar Discs!" she called cutting Icy's left cheek with one of the three sharp silver colored frisbee-like discs.**

**"Are you okay Tecna?" Bloom & Stella asked their courageous comrade.**

**"Yes, I should be okay," Tecna answered Bloom & Stella then turning to attack the Trix once more she shouted. "Laser Cage!" as she attacked all three of the evil Trix at once.**

**Now it was Darien's turn to attack the Trix as he threw a long stemmed red rose in the general direction of Icy, Darcy, & Stormy.**

**The Trix all dodged Darien's attack as Stormy came up with an attack all her own, "Lightning Bolt!" she called as Darien dodged Stormy's attack and Stormy's attack ended up hitting Tecna thus putting the Fairy of Technology into a desperate comatose state.**

**"No," both Timmy & Amy called out running to the direct spot where Tecna lay in a motionless heap on the Red Fountain ballroom floor. "Tecna!"**

**Timmy began cradling Tecna within his arms as he tried to share his life energy with her as Amy stood up with the fiery look of determination upon her face.**

**"MERCURY MAGIC WINX!" she screamed out at the top of her lungs transforming into the last fairy of the planet Mercury right in front of Icelina's, Darcine's, & Stormella's own eyes.**

**"Whoa," the Winx Club minus Tecna all exclaimed. "I **_**never**_** thought that **_**Amy**_** of all people would have **_**that**_** kind of power deep within her!"**

**The others stood back as Amy prepared to attack all the Cloud Tower witches including Headwitchtress Griffin, "Static Bubble Sphere!" she shouted now sending the witches back to Cloud Tower from whence they had come.**

**Back at Alfea after the rest of the dance was canceled, Headmaster Saladin had carried the comatose body of Princess Tecna of Zenith all the way to the Alfea infirmary where Tecna would be watched over by Timmy, Amy, as well as Ofelia, the school nurse for Alfea College for Fairies.**


	17. Timmy Watches Over Tecna

**Timmy Watches Over Tecna **

**"Timmy, you should stay here with the fairies," Saladin said kindly. "your mission is here, Tecna will need you here **_**now**_** more than ever."**

**"Yes Headmaster!" Timmy told Saladin with a salute of his right hand as Keiichi Standon, Saladin's **_**other**_** top scholar walked over to Tecna's hospital bed & noticed four **_**highly**_** odd cuts on Tecna's comatose body that Nurse Ofelia had not **_**even**_** come across when Tecna had been brought back to Alfea that night after the battle at the dance at Red Fountain. **

**"May I stay here as well?" Keiichi asked Saladin.**

**"May I ask you why?" Saladin asked Keiichi.**

**"The comatose fairy in question, Tecna her name? Anyway, I have discovered something that the school nurse here may have overlooked." Keiichi answered Saladin as Nurse Ofelia came over to Tecna's hospital bed to check the monitor for any signs of Tecna **_**still**_** being able to live.**

**"Oh? And what might that be?" Nurse Ofelia asked Keiichi.**

**"This girl, Tecna... well, she has **_**four**_** cryptic cuts on her body, one on her forehead, one on the front of her neck, and two on her shoulders, more specifically, one on her left shoulder, and one on her right shoulder... if you take off the girl's washcloth you will soon see the cut on her forehead," Keiichi answered Nurse Ofelia then turning to Saladin he added, "Amy may need me for her own protection Sir, the same thing that has happened to this Tecna chick **_**may**_** very well happen to Amy, something mysterious as well as **_**wrong**_** is going on around the Universe of Magix... and **_**I**_** simply cannot say that I like it... not one little bit."**


	18. More Memories For Timmy

**More Memories For Timmy**

**"All right Keiichi you've won me over," Saladin laughed. "you may stay here too."**

**After Saladin left with the other specialists, more memories from Christmas with Bloom & her family had begun to flash in front of Timmy's eyes.**

**Within Timmy's memory, a few days before Christmas went by and Timmy got the itchy desire to give Tecna the amulet early.**

**Mike caught Timmy grabbing the small trinket box for Tecna from under the tree with all the other wrapped Christmas presents.**

**"Control your curiosity!" Mike scolded the youth.**

**"Yes Sir." Timmy sighed once again because of the Trix's temporary fatigue spell that he thought was lifted from him, so he lay on the sofa, took his glasses off, put them on the coffee table, and fell fast asleep.**

**Timmy was having a dream about Tecna, in the dream though, Tecna wore a blue evening dress and around her neck, she wore the emerald amulet that Timmy was to give to her for The Day of the Triton.**

**4 hours later when Timmy awoke, he saw Tecna staring at him and he saw Tecna was in fact wearing a blue evening dress and around her neck, she wore the emerald amulet that Timmy was to give to her for The Day of the Triton.**

**"Wake up, Sleepyhead." Tecna laughed.**

**Timmy rubbing his blurry eyes, finally realized, this was no dream, this was real.**

**Timmy didn't quite understand why or how Tecna could be wearing the emerald amulet when he was to give it to her on Christmas Day.**

**"Tecna, where did you get that amulet?" Timmy asked feeling baffled about the pendant that Tecna was wearing.**

**"I don't know Timmy," Tecna answered. "but it sure is a lovely piece of jewelry."**

**Timmy was still feeling baffled about the amulet as Flora, Stella, Musa, and Bloom all entered the house in their winx forms.**

**"Tecna, we saw the Trix here in Gardenia," Bloom panted breathlessly. "hurry up and transform!"**

**"Tecna magic... ah!" Tecna was thrust backward hard against Mike's favorite chair, she couldn't even say "winx" and complete her transformation because something she was wearing was mysteriously electrocuting her.**

**"Tecna my love," Timmy shouted running to the location in the living room where Tecna had landed. "Tecna!" **

**"No!" Stella, Bloom, Flora, and Musa all called out after Timmy as they too ran to where Tecna had fallen.**

**"Tecna, Tecna, open your eyes please!" Timmy said urgently.**

**Tecna opened her eyes, "Timmy, I hope you'll understand that I have to go and battle the witches alongside my friends," she said. "Tecna magic... ah!" Tecna was electrocuted once again.**

**"Tecna!" Timmy called out.**

**"It is that amulet Tecna's wearing," Flora deduced. "it will kill her in a matter of minutes if it continues to shock her!"**

**"Tecna, don't even try to transform," Timmy warned. "if you do, you will end up committing suicide," Timmy began sobbing uncontrollably. "don't you see Tecna, I love you way too much to lose you!"**

**"Sky... Brandon... and Riven... are all battling Icy, Darcy, and Stormy as well, so I have no other choice but to go and fight." Tecna said feeling exhaustion.**

**"Bloom, Stella, Musa, and I will go and help them in the battle," Timmy said. "Flora, you stay here and guard Tecna!"**

**Flora detransformed, "Right Timmy!" Flora said.**

**While the Winx and Timmy were leaving Flora and Tecna behind at the house, Timmy looked back at his girlfriend with a heavy sadness within his heart.**

**Over in town, the Winx Club and the specialists were having a tough time in the battle with the Trix.**

**"Are you sure we're doing the right thing for Tecna's safety!" Timmy asked feeling a bit of concern.**

**"Of course we're doing the right thing for your girlfriend!" Riven called to Timmy while dodging 1 of Icy's attacks.**

**Back at Bloom's house, Flora saw Tecna sit up on the sofa where Timmy slept at night, Tecna looked as though she had been hypnotized by the beautiful trinket she was wearing around her neck.**

**Flora looked up Tecna's amulet on the internet and found some dangerous information about it.**

**"It is called 'The Amulet of the Sirens,' noted for having a cursed emerald in its center, this particular piece of jewelry is very deadly as well as dangerous, the amulet puts the wearer into an unstoppable hypnotic state, the cursed emerald in the middle of the amulet can and will shock its wearer if the wearer tries any transformations and kill the wearer with its deadly shocks until the wearer of 'The Amulet of the Sirens' is dead."**

**Flora called Bloom and she told her what was going on at her end of the line.**

**"Bloom it's Flora, you and the others have got to come back to your house and quick," Flora said. "I have no time to explain the situation, Tecna is in grave danger!"**

**"Hey, I think I see Flora and Tecna down there!" Brandon called.**

**"Tecna magic... ah!" Tecna said trying to transform but she didn't let the electric shock bother her too much.**

**Flora had turned, "Tecna!" she called running back to assist her wounded friend.**

**"We have got to get down there, Flora wasn't kidding," Timmy called. "Tecna's life is really hanging in the balance!"**

**The other fairies & specialists made it to the spot where Flora and Tecna were.**

**"Tecna magic... ah!" Tecna called out once again shocking herself by the curse of the amulet.**

**"Tecna, don't try to transform," Timmy warned once again. "you will kill yourself, and I will not be able to bear that, Tecna, you're the most important person in any world of any galaxy to me, and I shall not have your blood upon my hands!"**

**"Tecna magic... ah!" Tecna called shocking herself by the amulet once again.**

**"Tecna isn't even going to listen to reason," Riven called. "she is going to get massacred!"**

**"No Riven, I'm not even going to let that happen," Timmy exclaimed. "and the reason being is because Tecna is my everything!"**

**"But she won't even listen, she thinks that the time to fight is now!" Brandon said to Timmy.**

**"Right now Brandon, I do not even care about that," Timmy called back. "Tecna is still everything in my whole world, and I do not intend to lose her!"**

**"Tecna magic... ah!" Tecna called getting electrocuted by the amulet once again.**

**"Stop this Tecna!" Riven shouted.**

**"Tecna magic... ah!" Tecna called out once again.**

**Tecna was thrust backwards once again by the force of the amulet's power, but this time she had crashed into an apple tree which knocked the wind out of her completely.**

**"Tecna!" Timmy called out running to assist his injured girlfriend.**

**Tecna quickly recovered and opened her eyes.**

**"Tecna magic... ah!" Tecna called once again trying to transform so that she could fight the Trix alongside her friends and her beloved boyfriend, Timmy.**

**Bloom tried to pull the amulet off of Tecna's neck but the Winx Club and the specialists all discovered soon enough that the amulet wouldn't come off that easily.**

**"Oh Timmy," Darcy laughed with satisfaction. "you do realize that Tecna won't live very long while wearing that amulet, do you not?"**

**"Tecna no!" Timmy called out in agony.**

**"What a shame you're going to lose your girlfriend Timmy," Stormy said. "and it'll be all your fault."**

**"Tecna magic... ah!" Tecna called out standing up trying to transform.**

**"For once Tecna, Riven is right," Musa called out. "you have really got to stop doing this to yourself!"**

**"Tecna magic... ah!" Tecna called stubbornly trying to transform so she could help her friends battle against the Trix.**

**"What'll we do?" Stella asked Sky. "Tecna will not listen to reason."**

**Prince Sky could tell Stella was worried about Tecna's safety, but the prince himself didn't know what to say or do for Tecna at this point in time.**

**By now, Tecna was laying under the apple tree where she had fallen, and she was breathlessly summoning Timmy to come and sit by her side.**

**"I really wanted to spend The Day of the Triton with you Timmy," Tecna said in a hoarse whisper. "but it turns out that I'm not going to make it."**

**"Tecna please don't go," Timmy begged his dying girlfriend. "you are my everything, oh I wish I will never lose you."**

**"I have to go now Timmy," Tecna said weakly. "this really is my time to go."**

**Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Brandon, Prince Sky, and Riven all tried hard not to cry as they watched Timmy trying to talk Tecna into staying in the land of the living.**

**"Good bye, my love." Tecna said, her dying words made Timmy feel heartache for the first time ever in his life.**

**"Timmy, I know how to lift the amulet's curse," Flora said. "both you and Tecna must sing the love song that you had sung on the aircraft on the night we arrived here in Gardenia."**

**"But what if the song will not work?" Timmy asked Flora.**

**"Trust me Timmy," Flora answered. "the love song will work."**

**Timmy began to sing the song that he and Tecna sang on the aircraft.**

**Timmy: **_**Look at the sky**_**;**

_**Tell me, what do you see**_**;**

_**Just close your eyes**_**;**

_**And describe it to me**_**;**

_**The heavens are sparkling**_**;**

_**With starlight tonight**_**;**

_**That's what I see through your eyes**_**.**

**Tecna was still motionless, her body was as cold as ice.**

**"What's the damage report?" Sky called to Timmy.**

**"Tecna is as cold as ice Sky," Timmy called back. "she may not have enough power to even sing with me!"**

**Tecna's voice was still weak but she managed to sing.**

**Tecna: **_**I see the heavens**_**;**

_**Each time that you smile**_**;**

_**I hear your heartbeat**_**;**

_**Just go on for miles**_**;**

_**And suddenly I know**_**;**

_**Why life is worthwhile**_**;**

_**That's what I see**_**;**

_**Through your eyes**_**.**

**"Tecna's doing it," Musa called happily. "her voice may be a weak whisper right now, but she's getting stronger as she sings with Timmy and they continue to break the dark curse upon the amulet!"**

**Tecna's voice was stronger now as she and Timmy continued to sing.**

**Timmy & Tecna: **_**That's what I see**_**;**

_**Through your eyes**_**;**

_**Here in the night**_**;**

_**I see the sun**_**;**

_**Here in the dark**_**;**

_**Our two hearts are one**_**;**

_**It's out of our hands**_**;**

_**We can't stop**_**;**

_**What we have begun**_**;**

_**And love just took me**_**;**

_**By surprise**_**;**

_**Looking through your eyes**_**.**

**The song choked Riven up just as much this time as it did that night on the aircraft.**

**"Sing more, you guys," Riven sobbed. "that song is more beautiful than I remember!"**

**Timmy and Tecna heard Riven's request as Timmy helped Tecna stand up, they continued to sing some more.**

**Timmy & Tecna: **_**I see a night**_**;**

_**I wish could last**_**;**

_**forever**_**;**

_**I see a world**_**;**

_**We're meant**_**;**

_**To see together**_**;**

_**And it is**_**;**

_**So much**_**;**

_**More than I**_**;**

_**Remember**_**;**

**Brandon embraced Bloom as Sky embraced Stella as well as kissed her, and Flora and Musa still watched on as Tecna and Timmy continued to sing.**

**Timmy: **_**More than I remember**_**.**

**Tecna: **_**More than I have known**_**.**

**Timmy & Tecna: **_**Here in the night**_**;**

_**I see the sun**_**;**

_**Here in the dark**_**;**

_**Our two hearts are one**_**;**

_**It's out of our hands**_**;**

_**We can't stop**_**;**

_**What we have begun**_**;**

_**And love just took me**_**;**

_**By surprise**_**;**

_**Looking through your eyes**_**.**

_**Looking through your eyes**_**.**

**The amulet's curse had lifted and Tecna took the amulet off from around her neck and handed it to Prince Sky.**

**Prince Sky then chucked the evil piece of jewelry far away to a place where it wouldn't cause any more harm to innocent lovers.**

**Tecna awoke the next morning by the sound of someone knocking on the door to Bloom's bedroom.**

**"Come in!" Tecna called, she was still in her pajamas.**

**Timmy entered carrying a tray with 2 sticky cinnamon rolls and a tall glass of milk on it for Tecna.**

**"Good morning Tecna," Timmy said setting Tecna's breakfast in front of her. "happy Day of the Triton!"**

**"Timmy, I think you mean, 'merry Christmas,' do you not?" Tecna asked after she'd finished eating.**

**"Merry Christmas Tecna!" Timmy exclaimed.**

**Timmy and Tecna went down to the living room to open their Christmas presents.**

**Tecna and Timmy both loved their Christmas presents that they each got from Vanessa, Mike, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Prince Sky, Brandon, and Riven, but they each noticed that they both had 1 more present to open.**

**Timmy went first, tearing open the wrapping from his gifts, he found the green jacket and the centaur pin from Tecna.**

**"I love my new jacket," Timmy said. "and the pin will look so great on it!"**

**"And I love my new sleepwear Timmy!" Tecna said.**

**Tecna and Timmy both agreed that the holiday of Christmas made the star of their love shine.**

**Timmy was brought back to reality by Keiichi Stanton & Amy Mizuno singing a very familiar song.**

**Keiichi: **_**Look at the sky**_**;**

_**Tell me, what do you see**_**;**

_**Just close your eyes**_**;**

_**And describe it to me**_**;**

_**The heavens are sparkling**_**;**

_**With starlight tonight**_**;**

_**That's what I see through your eyes**_**.**

**Amy: **_**I see the heavens**_**;**

_**Each time that you smile**_**;**

_**I hear your heartbeat**_**;**

_**Just go on for miles**_**;**

_**And suddenly I know**_**;**

_**Why life is worthwhile**_**;**

_**That's what I see**_**;**

_**Through your eyes**_**.**

**Keiichi & Amy: **_**That's what I see**_**;**

_**Through your eyes**_**;**

_**Here in the night**_**;**

_**I see the sun**_**;**

_**Here in the dark**_**;**

_**Our two hearts are one**_**;**

_**It's out of our hands**_**;**

_**We can't stop**_**;**

_**What we have begun**_**;**

_**And love just took me**_**;**

_**By surprise**_**;**

_**Looking through your eyes**_**.**

_**I see a night**_**;**

_**I wish could last**_**;**

_**forever**_**;**

_**I see a world**_**;**

_**We're meant**_**;**

_**To see together**_**;**

_**And it is**_**;**

_**So much**_**;**

_**More than I**_**;**

_**Remember**_**;**

**Keiichi: **_**More than I remember**_**.**

**Amy: **_**More than I have known**_**.**

**Keiichi & Amy: **_**Here in the night**_**;**

_**I see the sun**_**;**

_**Here in the dark**_**;**

_**Our two hearts are one**_**;**

_**It's out of our hands**_**;**

_**We can't stop**_**;**

_**What we have begun**_**;**

_**And love just took me**_**;**

_**By surprise**_**;**

_**Looking through your eyes**_**.**

_**Looking through your eyes**_**.**

**"I don't believe this," Timmy exclaimed to Amy & Keiichi. "how could the two of you **_**possibly**_** know **_**that**_** song, it's amazing!"**

**Amy & Keiichi didn't answer as Nurse Ofelia took off Tecna's wet washcloth & examined the four cuts Keiichi had mentioned.**


	19. A Very Deep Mystery

**A Very Deep Mystery**

**"You are most **_**definitely**_** correct Keiichi," Nurse Ofelia said as Bloom entered with some dinner for Amy from the dining room which included a buttered dinner roll, baked potato with broccoli & cheese, a porkchop, and a glass of water. "this is strange, I don't think anything like **_**this**_** could **_**possibly**_** have occurred in any **_**ordinary**_** fight!"**

**"Just... just... just what do you mean by that?" Bloom asked the school nurse nervously.**

**"I mean," Nurse Ofelia said as Amy saw Timmy attempt to hold back the sadness that he was **_**trying**_** to hide. "that these mysterious scars that Keiichi had found run **_**much**_** deeper than what the Trix had done tonight at the dance at Red Fountain."**

**"Oh great," Amy said to Nurse Ofelia taking a big bite out of her dinner roll as Stella, Musa, Flora, Serena, Raye, Lita, & Mina all entered the infirmary to check up on the **_**still**_** comatose Fairy of Technology. "now **_**I**_** am confused."**

**"I mean, these cuts came from the claws of an alien monster," Nurse Ofelia explained to Bloom, Stella, Flora, & Musa then she asked Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, & Mina. "do the five of you girls know something here that the rest of us do not, like how Alfea's star pupil could in fact **_**get**_** wounds that were this bad?"**

**Raye remembered the day when the Winx Club came to their rescue in Tokyo, "It must have been that cardian that attacked Tecna on the day that she & her friends arrived to assist us in the battle against the Trix in Tokyo!" Raye deduced.**

**"Excuse me," Nurse Ofelia asked concused as Tecna's blue eyes began to open at long last. "but what in heaven's name **_**is**_** a **_**cardian**_**?"**


	20. Tecna Awakens From Her Coma

**Tecna Awakens From Her Coma**

**"Allow me to explain what a cardian is." Tecna said sitting up in her hospital bed.**

**"Explain away Miss Tecna..." Nurse Ofelia began as she had just **_**now**_** realized what she had said.**

**"Tecna," Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Keiichi, & Timmy all shouted running over to Tecna's hospital bed. "you're alive!"**

**"Once again," Nurse Ofelia asked the celebrating crowd. "what in heaven's name is a **_**cardian**_**?"**

**"Who cares about what a cardian is or how Tecna had gotten injured," Timmy exclaimed. "all that matters is that Tecna is back by my side for good!"**

**"Oh I give up!" Nurse Ofelia groaned going back to her office as Timmy & Tecna began to sing their song for their new friends.**

**Timmy: **_**Look at the sky**_**;**

_**Tell me, what do you see**_**;**

_**Just close your eyes**_**;**

_**And describe it to me**_**;**

_**The heavens are sparkling**_**;**

_**With starlight tonight**_**;**

_**That's what I see through your eyes**_**.**

**Tecna: **_**I see the heavens**_**;**

_**Each time that you smile**_**;**

_**I hear your heartbeat**_**;**

_**Just go on for miles**_**;**

_**And suddenly I know**_**;**

_**Why life is worthwhile**_**;**

_**That's what I see**_**;**

_**Through your eyes**_**.**

**Timmy & Tecna: **_**That's what I see**_**;**

_**Through your eyes**_**;**

_**Here in the night**_**;**

_**I see the sun**_**;**

_**Here in the dark**_**;**

_**Our two hearts are one**_**;**

_**It's out of our hands**_**;**

_**We can't stop**_**;**

_**What we have begun**_**;**

_**And love just took me**_**;**

_**By surprise**_**;**

_**Looking through your eyes**_**.**

_**I see a night**_**;**

_**I wish could last**_**;**

_**forever**_**;**

_**I see a world**_**;**

_**We're meant**_**;**

_**To see together**_**;**

_**And it is**_**;**

_**So much**_**;**

_**More than I**_**;**

_**Remember**_**;**

**Timmy: **_**More than I remember**_**.**

**Tecna: **_**More than I have known**_**.**

**Timmy & Tecna: **_**Here in the night**_**;**

_**I see the sun**_**;**

_**Here in the dark**_**;**

_**Our two hearts are one**_**;**

_**It's out of our hands**_**;**

_**We can't stop**_**;**

_**What we have begun**_**;**

_**And love just took me**_**;**

_**By surprise**_**;**

_**Looking through your eyes**_**.**

_**Looking through your eyes**_**.**

**What had felt like a few months which was **_**actually**_** two weeks had passed and so now it was time for Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Luna, Artemis, Darien, Kazuyuki, Katsuji, Masaya, and Keiichi to all once again return to their Earth home of Tokyo Japan, that is until the next time they should **_**ever**_** cross paths with the Winx Club, the specialists, and the Trix in the very near future.**


End file.
